Yöu & I
by gleelover6
Summary: AU: Rachel Berry hasn't been in Lima, Ohio for six years and now she is back for the glee club's reunion. Rachel realizes what she needs the most and this time she isn't leaving without it! Inspired by the song "Yöu & I" by Lady Gaga which I do not own and I do not own anything!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it. Tonight will be our last time in this gym," said Kurt twirling around in William McKinley High School's gymnasium, taking it all in.

"I can't either. It feels like just yesterday that we were performing 'Push It' in front of the whole entire student body," said Rachel looking at the walls of the gymnasium, recalling all of her memories in the gym.

"Remember when Mr. Schue insisted on singing 'Toxic' with us? Man was that man insane before he married his little red-haired princess," Kurt said. It has been about six months since Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury married in the comfort of their backyard. With the help of Kurt, Ms. Pillsbury was finally able to find the perfect wedding dress. It was a sweetheart knee-length taffeta with lace beach. It was a very small wedding with only Coach Bieste as Ms. Pillsbury's maid of honor (Coach Bieste did not wear a dress but a baby blue suit) and Mr. Figgins as Mr. Schuester's best man. The guests included both Mr. Schuester's and Ms. Pillsbury's family, the glee club and their families, and William McKinley High School's staff.

"Remember when Finn and Jesse got into a fight at our junior prom? I can just remember thinking my life was over considering that the man who I was pretending to not be in love had a girlfriend and I used Jesse, a indeed very good friend, as my "boy toy"," Rachel said trying to use some current terminology. Kurt couldn't help but just laugh when Rachel Berry used the word "boy toy".

"Yep until Puck came in and became your prince charming after Finn was stupid enough to make the same cycle as last year," Kurt said with a sigh considering that his step-brother could be an idiot sometimes, especially when it came to love. Finn had fallen under Quinn Fabrey's spell once again during Christmas break and ended up ending things with Rachel and went crawling back to Quinn. Rachel was devastated at first, but then Noah "Puck" Puckerman came to the rescue, Kurt liked to say. After Rachel spent days, not getting out of bed and watching soap operas and 'Funny Girl' non-stop, Puck finally went to the Berry household and made it his mission to get the real Rachel Berry back. At first, he wasn't successful at all, and ended up watching the soap operas and 'Funny Girl' with Rachel, but after seeing Rachel cry one too many times, he finally got her out of the house. It was a little tricky. First, he needed Kurt and Mercedes Jones' help by getting them to call her up one day, and telling them that they just caught a glimpse of the one-and-only Barbra Streisand. Rachel jumped out of bed and met them at the Lima Mall as fast as she could. Puck "just happened" to be at her house when the phone call came, and volunteered to drive her to the mall. Once they were on the escalator, Puck made the mistake of saying that Barbra really wasn't there, which caused Rachel to become speechless, which didn't happen often. Once they got in front of the Abercrombie store, Puck stopped her and started to sing "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter. The glee club then joined in with Puck causing the whole entire mall to stop and watch. After then got finished singing, Puck said to Rachel, "Just because you feel like the sky is gray instead of blue, doesn't mean that you can't change it by going out and doing things." Rachel then realized that Noah was right in saying that and that from that day forward she was going to do as many things possible with the glee club. Then Rachel and Puck fell in love (really wasn't a surprise to everyone else) and had been in that "newlyweds stage" from the start. Then as if on cue, Puck walked in and ran up behind his girlfriend, hugging her waist from behind.

"I love it when you smell like vanilla and cherries," Puck whispered into her ear.

"Noah!" Rachel said turning around so she was facing him and playfully slapped him on his chest, and Puck then backed away acting as if he had just gotten shot.

"As much as I love watching you two lovebirds," Kurt said as the bell rang and Puck and Rachel started to make-out, "we need to get to class Hon. You wouldn't want to be late for your last class at the most wonderful William McKinley High School would you?"

"He's right," Puck said breaking away, smiling, "You wouldn't want to break your record would you?"

"I guess not," said Rachel as if she was a five year old child.

"I'll see you tonight, Babe," Puck yelled after his girlfriend as Kurt dragged her off by her arm.

* * *

><p>"Attention. Please quiet down," said Mr. Figgins. Once the crowd quieted down, Mr. Figgins finally said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please help me in congratulating William McKinley High School's Class of 2012!" The applause then erupted as the Class of 2012 walked down the aisles and finally sat down in their seats.<p>

"Here is your valedictorian, Rachel Berry," said Mr. Figgins. Rachel then walked up on to the stage and was greeted with applause.

"Thank you. As you all know I was a member of the glee club, who won Nationals this year! Woohoo," said Rachel as the audience started to clap again, "We've gone through many struggles. They're the typical struggles you would expect a teenager to go through. It was moments like when we sang 'Lean on Me' and 'Keep Holding On' that for me, personally made all of the struggles worth it. We stayed together like a family and fought like brothers and sisters. We truly were brothers and sisters and Mr. Schuester was our dad. He was the glue that held our family together. I've learned many lessons with being in glee club. I've turned enemies in to best friends," Rachel said looking at Quinn and Santana, "and I've made friends with people who I thought would never even acknowledge my presence. I just wanted to say thank you to each and every one of you. Ladies and gentlemen, please give your attention to the following slideshow."

The slideshow then started displaying pictures of all of the kids of the Class of 2012. Most of the pictures were of laughter and some of the pictures were of the students in the classroom. As the crowd had directed their attention to the slideshow, all of the glee members, including the ones that weren't graduating, slipped backstage to get ready for their number. Once the slideshow ended, the glee club then took the stage and the music started to play.

Rachel and Quinn  
><em>And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives<br>Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
>I keep thinking times will never change<br>Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
>But when we leave this year we won't be coming back<br>No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
>And if you got something that you need to say<br>You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
>Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down<br>These memories are playing like a film without sound  
>And I keep thinking of that night in June<br>I didn't know much of love  
>But it came too soon and there was me and you<br>And then we got real blue  
>Stay at home talking on the telephone<br>We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
>Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair<br>And this is how it feels_

Everyone_  
>As we go on, we remember<br>All the times we had together  
>And as our lives change, come whatever<br>We will still be, friends forever_

Finn and Sam_  
>So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money<br>When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?  
>Will we still remember everything we learned in school?<br>Still be trying to break every single rule  
>Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?<br>Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
>I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye<br>Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
>And this is how it feels<em>

Everyone_  
>As we go on, we remember<br>All the times we had together  
>And as our lives change, come whatever<br>We will still be, friends forever_

La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
>La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever<p>

Mercedes and Kurt_  
>Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?<br>Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
>I guess I thought that this would never end<br>And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
>Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?<br>Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
>I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye<br>Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Everyone_  
>As we go on, we remember<br>All the times we had together  
>And as our lives change, come whatever<br>We will still be, friends forever_

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>And as our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be, friends forever<em>

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>And as our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be, friends forever<em>

_As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>And as our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be, friends forever<em>

As they finished the last line, all of the kids, even the ones that weren't graduating, were in tears.

"Thank you Rachel Berry and the glee club," Mr. Figgins said as the audience quieted their applause, "Now is time to hand out the diplomas."

Rachel was going to Julliard, majoring in singing and minor in acting; Mike was going to Harvard and majoring in Pre-med; Quinn was going to Ohio State University and majoring in communications; Finn was going to Ohio University and majoring in criminal justice, Kurt was going to Julliard, majoring in singing; Santana was going New York University, majoring in nursing; Puck was going to Nebraska, majoring in business; and Brittney was taking a year off and going to New York to try and open her own dance studio.

Once the ceremony was over, the Hummel-Hudson family volunteered to have the glee club over for a graduation party at their house so they wouldn't have to worry about the kids going out and drinking. The party was a success and all of the kids had fun especially doing some karaoke.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Glee or anything and I got the idea for this story while listening to the song "Yöu &amp; I" by Lady Gaga. The song was "Graduation (Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C. Please review and give me some ideas for this story!<strong>


	2. Catching Up with Sam

She had been living in New York for six years now and was living in a three bedroom apartment with her two best friends. She had graduated from Julliard and was top of her class, of course. She now had a small part in a small Broadway play. Well, at least her idea of a small Broadway part was playing the part of Dorothy in the _Wizard of Oz_. Her first show was coming up in a couple of weeks, but her director had suggested that she take some time off, for she seemed to be under a lot of stress. The problem was Rachel Berry didn't experience stress, what they called "stress", she called "the normal problems everyone experiences". But Rachel did admit that a break would be sort of nice and she had gotten that letter from Mr. Schuester saying that they were having a glee club reunion. Kurt was the one that had convinced her to take a couple of days off by going home and visiting her fathers for a few days.

"Don't you just want to brag to everyone that you were right and they were wrong? The Rachel berry back in high school I knew, would have taken any sort of chance to prove she was right," said Kurt.

Santana jumped in, "Seriously, don't you want to shove it in Quinn Fabrey's face that you ended up not being a Lima Loser? I know I'm going to." Santana was now a nurse working at New York Presbyterian Hospital in the critical care department. She graduated from NYU with honors and now was the HBIC at New York Presbyterian Hospital.

"I don't like to word it in a way by saying 'shove it in one's face', but I guess it would be kind of nice to show everyone that I am living my dreams," said Rachel sitting down on the couch in their apartment.

"Then it's settled. We're going back to Lima! Never thought I hear myself say that," said Kurt sitting next to Rachel on the couch so they could watch 'Fashion Runway'.

* * *

><p>This was it. This was the moment she was going to face all of her friends from six years ago. At first, everyone had kept in good touch but then soon college classes and boyfriendsgirlfriends took over their lives. Rachel and Puck had kept going strong until one night, Puck got a late-night phone call, and Rachel told him that the long-distance relationship just wasn't the same as it was when they were at the same school, let alone the same state.

"We've gots to go Hon," Santana called to Rachel who was still getting ready in the bathroom in their hotel room.

"Santana, I'm sorry that it takes time for a proper lady to get ready," Rachel said swinging the bathroom door open. She was dressed in the sexiest outfit she owned which was a short, strapless black dress.

"You know nobody is going to notice you now that our wittle Rachel Berry has grown up," said Kurt grapping her cheeks like a grandmother would.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing," asked Santana.

"Let's just say that it is a good thing now that she has grown out of her reindeer sweaters and penny loafers," Kurt said, "Well people, we've got a show to put on the road!" And with that, they were out the door to go to Breadstix.

* * *

><p>It was 6:30 on the dot when Rachel, Kurt, and Santana walked into Breadstix. Rachel liked to be at places on time, and to Rachel's surprise, Sam and a girl Rachel didn't recognize, Finn and Quinn, and Mr. &amp; Mrs. Schuester were already there.<p>

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming! We have this huge long table so sit wherever you would like," said Mr. Schuester who sounded excited for everyone to be back.

Kurt took a seat next to his step-brother while Rachel and Santana sat next to each other across from Sam and his lady friend. The girl was a blonde (shocker) and was very petite. She looked somewhat awkward, considering that Sam was the only one she knew.

"Hey guys, this is Kelly. Kelly this is Rachel and Santana," Sam said.

"So how do you two meet," Rachel asked after they had said their greetings.

"Well, I moved to LA and moved in to this crappy, old apartment. I was barely making ends meet, working as a waiter at an Olive Garden which is weirdly similar to Breadstix. Anyway, I met Kelley threw my friend, John. And we've been going out since then which was what, like five months ago," said Sam, turning to Kelly.

"It'll be five months tomorrow," said Kelly and Sam then gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So how have you two been," Sam asked.

"Well, I graduated from NYU in nursing and now basically run the critical care department at New York Presbyterian Hospital. I live in an apartment with Kurt and Rachel," said Santana, turning to Rachel, signaling that it was her turn.

"I graduated from Julliard and have been doing some community theater until this Broadway producer came to one of my shows and gave me information about trying out for this upcoming Broadway show. Little did I know, that the Broadway producer was one of the biggest producers in the business and I have a small role in the upcoming production," said Rachel, and Santana gave a huff at Rachel's last statement.

"Oh, that's so cool! What part are you," Kelly asked, who seemed interested.

"I will be playing the part of Dorothy in the Broadway production of _Wizard of Oz_," replied Rachel, acting like it was no big deal.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel! That's great! When's your first show," said Sam.

"It's in exactly 23 days, 1 hour and 20 minutes," said Rachel.

"Wow! That's so soon," said Sam.

While Rachel, Santana, Sam, Kelly had been talking, Mercedes and Shane and Brittney had walked in and taken their seats around the table. Then, he walked in with his Mohawk still on his head and he had his arm around a girl's shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone that favorited or followed this story! It means so much to me! And thanks to the two people who reviewed! Anyways I don't own Glee (sadly) or anything. Only the plot! And it's really not that normal for me to update in one day so don't really expect it in the future because basketball season is about to start that will basically be my life! Anywho, PLEASE review! I love feedback!<strong>


	3. Dinner

"Hey man! How's it going," Finn said to Puck, jumping up from his seat next to Quinn, and doing a bro handshake with Puck.

Puck was the last one to arrive, so there were only two seats left between Rachel and Mike. Perfect. She would either be stuck next to him or his "lady friend". Puck then walked over to the two empty seats and decided to sit next to Rachel. Fantastic.

"Noah," Rachel said giving him a slight nod.

"Rach, I mean Rachel," Puck said the same way as Rachel had greeted him.

"Hey man, long time no see," Sam said giving Puck a firm handshake over the table.

"What do you mean 'long time no see', don't you live in LA Sam," Santana asked.

"Well, I do, but last night after our plane landed, we decided to stop at a local bar and it just so happened that Puck owns the bar," replied Sam.

"Yep, I have owned the bar for two years now. I bought it as soon as I moved back home. After I got hurt my rookie year in the NFL, and I learned that I wouldn't be able to play the same as before, I decided to move back home and start my own business. That business being, owning my very own bar," said Puck.

"Good for you," Rachel said keeping her eyes on the menu that she still had practically memorized over six years ago.

"Babe," Puck said, looking over the choices on the menu that hadn't changed since he had came here for dinner in high school.

Rachel turned her head towards Puck, as if he was talking to her, but then quickly realized her mistake and noticed that everyone was looking at their menus, well at least she thought. Santana, being the sneaky bitch she is, noticed and put a quick note in her mind, so she would have some good ammo for their next fight, and quickly turned her attention to the menu before Rachel noticed.

"Yes," answered Puck's lady friend, looking up from the menu, and who still hadn't been introduced to the rest of the former glee club.

"How about we share the Fettuccine Alfredo," Puck suggested and it broke Rachel's heart a little more. That had been what they always shared when they came here when they were a couple, but Rachel brushed it off because they were no longer a couple and maybe it was just a coincidence that he wanted that for dinner.

* * *

><p>Many of the former glee club members had switched seats around so they would be able to talk to everybody.<p>

"So how have you been," Rachel asked Quinn.

"Well after I graduated from OSU, I moved back home and started working as a real estate agent. Once Finn moved back home, we started talking again. Then just being friends turned in to something more. We've been married for a year and a half and we have our son, Ethan, who is six months old."

"Oh my gosh! Do you have a picture?"

"Yes," Quinn said, reaching in to her purse, to get her wallet, to pull out a picture, "Here you go."

"He's adorable," Rachel said looking at the cute picture of the six month old baby boy. He had a head full of blonde hair, brown eyes, and a wide smile. He wearing a white collar shirt and a red and blue bowtie. Rachel then handed the picture of the baby boy back to Quinn.

"So how have you been, other graduating top from your class at Julliard and being the lead on Broadway?"

"The show has basically taken over my life so I just have the same routine all day, every day. Wake up, shower, get a coffee at Starbucks, play practice, come home, eat, sleep, then do it all over again," Rachel said with a sigh. Sure she was glad that she had finally made it to Broadway, but she missed being able to go out at night with her friends.

"Wow. Sounds like you're just as busy as me. Between making dinner and putting it on the table, taking care of Ethan, and working in the real estate business, it can be overwhelming at times. But at the end of the day, it's all worth it, having a job and having a healthy, happy family," said Quinn.

"If only I could say the same. I'm single and living in an apartment with my gay best friend and lesbian best friend. I don't even have time to go out to dinner, all I have time for are microwavable dinners and carry out Tai food," Rachel said.

"Sometimes you just got to make some time for yourself."

"I know but sometimes I make myself busy so I don't have to become homesick and remember everything I've left behind," Rachel said looking over at Puck who was in a deep conversation with Sam about the Cincinnati Bengals.

Quinn noticed Rachel looking at Puck and said, "You know, he probably only brought that girl here to make you jealous."

"Yeah right and guess what, it's working," replied Rachel turning her focus back to Quinn.

"Just tell him how you feel."

"And have to tell him the real reason why I broke up with him? No thanks, I'm good."

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"I choose later," said Rachel thinking what would happen if she just got up kissed him right on the lips.

* * *

><p>"So how have you been man," Sam asked Puck after they had finished their discussion on the Bengals.<p>

"You, know the usual. Running the bar and meeting a new girl every night but then never seeing her every again after that, it kind of gets tiring after awhile. Sometimes I just wished I could you know just settle down and not meet a different girl every night, you know," said Puck thinking about how his life would be different if he had never let her go.

"Noah Puckerman saying he wants to settle down! What has gotten in to you man," Sam said surprised at what Puck had just said.

"I don't know. I guess I got my wake-up call that this isn't what I want the rest of my life to be like. I want to be able to teach my son how to throw a football, or bring my daughter to her first ballet recital. I want my life to be everything I thought it would be back in high school," said Puck, even he was surprised at what was coming out of his own mouth.

"Things change, dude. Sometimes you have to be the one to turn your life around and make it all worthwhile," responded Sam.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Dude, you wanna get everyone to blow this popsicle stand and get some drinks at my bar," asked Puck, who was sick of all of the endless breadsticks and salad.

"Yeah man, I'm in."

"Everyone," Puck started by standing up from his chair at the table, "let's go get drinks at my bar."

Everybody just sat there depending it was a good idea or not considering that the last time they had some alcoholic beverages, it was bad.

"First round is on the house," offered Puck, desperate to leave Breadstix.

"We're in," said Mike and Tina.

"It's not a true party without me," said Santana, "Count me in."

"I guess I'll go," said Kurt.

"Guess that means I have to go, since you two are my ride back," Rachel said.

Everyone else then chimed in saying that they were coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and reading! I own nothing, sadly. Your reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	4. The Bar

"This is actually nice Puck," said Quinn, walking through the doorway.

"What? Did you expect it to be a run-down bar with only one or two costumers in it," asked Puck as he made his way through the bar. It was a nice bar with brown bar stools by the bar, a few booths that had dark green cushions, and some tables. There was a small stage for karaoke night and when there were performers. Along the walls were pictures of memorable sports moments and pennants of all of Ohio's sports teams.

"Good job man," Finn said giving Puck a big slap on the back as he walked through the door.

All of the guys pulled a few tables up together so they could all sit together. Rachel picked her seat right in between Santana and Brittany so she wouldn't have to worry about sitting next to Puck again. Puck took his seat next to Finn and Mike. Puck waved over to Ginny, a petite, red-hair waitress. Once she came over to the table, Puck whispered something in to her ear and once he was finished, she nodded her head, signaling that she understood.

Within five minutes, Ginny came back to the table with about fourteen glasses of shots and two baskets of peanuts.

"First round is on the house," Puck said as each person received their shot.

"Cheers to a good reunion," said Mr. Schue as he clicked glasses with his former students. The only people who didn't actually drink their shots were Kurt and Tina.

"Hey why aren't you kids drinking your shots," asked Puck, a little offended that they weren't appreciating his gift.

"I'm not a big drinker," said Kurt.

Mike and Tina looked at each other.

"Should we," Tina asked.

"Might as well, since they're all staring at us," replied Mike looking at all of his friends who were staring at them wondering what they wouldn't tell them.

"I'm actually not drinking because I'm pregnant."

"This is HUGE news! Congrats Mike and Tina," said Kurt, who was so excited that he was finally going to be able to spoil a little baby.

The rest of the gang then followed giving Mike and Tina congratulations on their soon new addition to their family.

Everyone then started ordering more drinks, especially Rachel who was drinking to try to get her mind off of Puck.

"Who's up for some karaoke," asked Puck since everyone had finished a couple of drinks and the conversations started to die down. Puck then got up from his seat and told Dewey, the DJ, to pick a song for him.

"Alright so here is my man Puck singing 'Not Over You' by Gavin Degraw," said Dewey. Dewey had known Puck for quite some time now, and knew about his girl troubles, so he figured this was the perfect time to finally have Puck say his feelings out loud. As soon as Puck had heard what song he was singing, he knew that Dewey had picked this song on purpose. But there was no way that Puck was going to chicken out of singing a song in front of all of his old friends so he figured why not.

Puck  
><em>Dreams, that's where I have to go<br>to see your beautiful face anymore  
>I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio<br>Hope, hope there's a conversation  
>where we both admit we had it good but<br>until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood  
>And I realize<em>

_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<br>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
>and finally I'm forced to face the truth<br>No matter what they say, I'm not over you  
>Not over you<em>

Puck tried to not look at Rachel while he was singing but he just couldn't help it. He sang tons of times in the bar when a performer cancelled at the last minute so it wasn't like he wasn't used to singing in front of crowds. He had sang to Rachel tons of times back when they were in high school during glee club, and when he sang to her, he just felt like it was only him and her in the room.

_Damn, damn girl you do it well  
>And I thought you were innocent<br>You took this heart and put it through hell  
>But still you're magnificent<br>I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me  
>Turn around and I'm back in the game<br>Even better than the old me  
>But I'm not even close without you<em>

_And if I had the chance to renew  
>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do<br>I could get back on the right track  
>But only if you'd be convinced<br>So until then_

_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<br>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
>and finally I'm forced to face the truth<br>No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
>Not over you<br>Not over you  
>Not over you<em>

As soon as the music stopped, Rachel ran off in to the bathroom. Puck figured she would be upset, but not upset like running off to the bathroom almost in tears.

"Why did Rachel just run off in to the bathroom," Puck asked Santana as soon as he got off the stage.

"Ummm, I don't know Mohawk-boy, maybe because of the song you just sang," responded Santana, mad that her best friend was probably crying right now in the bathroom. She was thinking that she should probably be in there comforting her, instead of talking to the jerk who just made her cry.

"Yeah and…"

"You really don't remember do you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I dondfbjiugfvd<strong>**I do not own Glee or anything. The song that Puck sang was 'Not Over You' by Gavin Degraw. Sorry that this update took a little long! I've been so busy with basketball and with exams coming up!**


	5. What Really Happened

"What do you mean by 'you don't remember do you'," asked Puck, completely clueless.

"Why am I not surprised, well I guess it's because of that pea brain of yours," replied Santana.

"Kurt, you go comfort Rachel, while I tell Puck here a story," instructed Santana. Kurt nodded and headed towards the women's bathroom, not caring that it was in fact a women's bathroom. He figured he rather take the case of an old lady hitting him with a purse, then Santana beating him up.

"Come sit down Puck," Santana told Puck as she sat down at a table, far from the rest of the group.

"You remember when Rachel got the lead part in _Rent_ in her freshman year," Santana paused, waiting for Puck to nod and he did.

"Well you see, with the holidays coming up, the directors decided to give everyone a weekend off, since everything seemed to be going well with the show. Rachel came up with the brilliant idea of surprising you in Nebraska. She went on for days, talking about how great the surprise was going to be and how she just couldn't wait to visit you, blah blah blah. She had convinced her dads to pay for her plane ticket and everything. Then that weekend finally came, and Rachel hopped on the plane to go to Nebraska. She had gone to visit your dorm, but she found only your roommate, Johnny. Johnny told her how you left to go out to lunch with some girl. She figured it was probably like your sister, so she got the name of the place to go and see for herself. She got to the place and there she spotted you eating lunch with another girl. She was heartbroken. Rachel then called me and told me what happened, and it took all I had to not jump on a plane and go all Lima Heights on your ass. Rachel reassured me that everything was fine and that she would be home later on that night. So she came home and she laid on the couch for days, watching romantic movies like _The Notebook_ and _Titanic_, crying, and eating tubs of ice cream. Finally Kurt was able to get her off the couch, convincing her that she had to prove to the people that doubted her abilities that she truly wasn't a Lima Loser, and perform in _Rent_. So she did, and she got a standing ovation every night. That's the reason why she had called you that night and broke up with you," finished Santana.

As Santana had been telling the story, Puck was starting to remember that weekend.

"But she never gave me a chance to explain why I was with that girl!"

"And why exactly were you with that girl?"

"I was going to propose to Rachel, okay! That girl that I had lunch with, she was one of my sister's friends that worked at a jewelry store! I was going to transfer to a school in New York and be with Rachel. I had already talked to her dads, and gotten their permission. All I had to do was get the ring and go to New York to ask her," said Puck. He had never told anyone this because a couple of days after he had met with the girl, Rachel had broken up with him. The only people that had known of the possibility of the engagement were Puck, Rachel's dads, and Puck's mom. Puck's mom had gotten all excited that her son was finally going to settle down a nice, Jewish girl. Sometimes Puck thinks that the break-up was harder on Puck's mom than on Puck.

"Oh. My. God. Noah Puckerman was going to propose. Who would have ever thought that that would have ever crossed Puck's mind? Well I guess I underestimated you," said Santana, who was completely blindsided by what Puck had just told her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now can we focus on what is important now?"

"And that would be…"

"Me getting Rachel back!"

"Oh, yeah right. Well I'm sure that Hummel is telling her how this is somehow related to a Broadway play," Santana replied, remembering how majority of Rachel and Kurt's conversations were either about Broadway plays or clothes.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile in the Women's Restroom…:<span>_

"It was just a stupid song Rachel. Maybe this Puck's 'sweet way' of saying that he still loves you," Kurt told Rachel.

"But how could he still be in love with me if he cheated on me," Rachel asked, looking in the mirror and wiping away her tears.

"Maybe he realized that it was a mistake and that you were the best thing that he ever had," suggested Kurt. Kurt had been trying to think of ways to convince Rachel to get out of the bathroom, because number one bathrooms weren't sanitary and number two, all of Rachel's crying was starting to ruin her beautifully, well done make-up.

"I just don't know how I can face him, Kurt."

"Well why don't you do what you do best?"

"I have already stormed out and I am being a tiny bit overdramatic."

"No, silly. Sing."

"Fine. But only because I do enjoy doing karaoke, and I can't stand being in a restroom for long periods of time."

And with that, Kurt had successfully gotten Rachel Berry out of the bathroom without having to threaten that he would throw away all of her hideous, reindeer sweaters.

* * *

><p>Kurt had come out of the bathroom before Rachel did, and told Santana their plan. Santana then told Puck to not say anything to Rachel when she came out, unless he didn't even want another chance with Rachel, so Puck agreed. Puck's lady friend that had come to dinner, had to leave early since she had to work early the next morning. Puck didn't have trouble saying goodbye since she was really just one of Puck's good friends. Rachel then walked out of the bathroom and headed straight for the stage. She then whispered into Dewey's ear the song that she wanted to sing.<p>

"Alright everybody! Here is Rachel Berry singing 'Since U Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson!"

Rachel  
><em>Here's the thing we started off friends<em>  
><em>It was cool but it was all pretend<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>

_You dedicated you took the time_  
><em>Wasn't long till I called you mine<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>

_And all you'd ever hear me say_  
><em>Is how I pictured me with you<em>  
><em>That's all you'd ever hear me say<em>

_But since you've been gone_  
><em>I can breathe for the first time<em>  
><em>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Thanks to you now I get what I want<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>

Rachel wasn't making it as obvious that she was singing to Puck as Puck had made it that he was singing to her. Every now and then she would stare down Puck, but then she would just shake it off and start singing to other people in the bar.

_How can I put it? You put me on_  
><em>I even fell for that stupid love song<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>

_How come I'd never hear you say?_  
><em>I just wanna be with you<em>  
><em>I guess you never felt that way<em>

_But since you've been gone_  
><em>I can breathe for the first time<em>  
><em>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Thanks to you now I get, I get what I want<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>

_You had your chance you blew it_  
><em>Out of sight, out of mind<em>  
><em>Shut your mouth I just can't take it<em>  
><em>Again and again and again and again<em>

_Since you've been gone_  
><em>(Since you've been gone)<em>  
><em>I can breathe for the first time<em>  
><em>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Thanks to you<em>  
><em>(Thanks to you)<em>  
><em>Now I get, I get what I want<em>

_I can breathe for the first time_  
><em>I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Thanks to you<em>  
><em>(Thanks to you)<em>  
><em>Now I get<em>  
><em>(I get)<em>  
><em>You should know<em>  
><em>(You should know)<em>  
><em>That I get, I get what I want<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>

Rachel finished her song, and she had sure done what she does best. She then went over to the bar and grabbed a shot of whiskey, leaving everyone surprised that Rachel Barbra Berry was in fact, drinking a shot of whiskey.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone that reads and that reviews this story! I own nothing and the song was "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson!<strong>


	6. Doing what is best

"Alright I think that's enough shots for now," Puck said, grabbing the shot glass out of Rachel's hand after she had just got finished drinking it. Everyone had been too shocked to see what was happening before their eyes to stop her, so this must have been at least her third shot.

"Oh come on Noahie, I'm just getting started!"

"Come outside with me for a little Rach."

"Okay," Rachel said as she took Noah's hand as he led her out of the bar.

It was a little chilly since it was dark outside, the middle of October, and in Ohio, so Puck gave Rachel his jacket as soon as he saw her rub her arms a little.

"Why did you sing that song in there," asked Puck.

"Why did you sing your song in there," Rachel replied right back. Rachel had started to feel the alcohol kicking in back in the bar, but by being in the cold air, she was starting to regain her composure.

"I meant every word I sang. I'm not over you."

"And I meant everything I sang. You had your chance, and you blew it," Rachel said. She starting to turn her back to him and walk back in to the bar, but before she could, Puck grabbed her arm.

"Look okay. I never ever wanted to hurt you. All I ever wanted was the best for you. That's why I let you go to New York without me. I wanted to try and convince you to go to Nebraska with me, but I knew that New York was where you belonged."

"I'm sorry Noah, but you just have to accept the fact that we're over. We're adults now, we can't just go back to being silly teenagers in love again. Sometimes being a responsible adult means having to make difficult decisions. Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices, and move on. I'm terribly sorry Noah, but I guess you can say that this can be our real goodbye."

Rachel then kissed Noah on his cheek, and with that she went turned her back, and went back inside. All Puck saw was her walking back into the bar, but what he didn't see was a tear fall down her cheek. I mean, they say if you love someone then you have to set them free right?

* * *

><p>Santana was the first one to notice Rachel walk back inside. Santana had noticed a few tears and knew she had to step into action. She rushed over to her, but Rachel told Santana she was fine. Rachel wiped the few tears that had fallen, straightened her posture, and continued to walk back to the rest of the group. Rachel had used her acting skills to try and hide that she had been crying but she wasn't fooling any of her friends. They all knew the history between Rachel and Puck, and how difficult relationships and break-ups could be so they decided to act like they bought Rachel's act. Rachel then started a conversation with Mr. Schuester, asking him about the glee club McKinley.<p>

Just as Kurt was about to ask Santana is he needed to give Puckerman a piece of his mind, Kurt noticed a familiar man, with black, curly hair. The man came in, started to take off his scarf, and took a seat at the bar. Kurt hadn't seen him since he graduated from McKinley those many years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this is a short chapter but I really wanted to end at this point for the chapter and I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter! I do not own Glee or anything.<strong>


	7. A Former Member of New Directions

Blaine had just gotten into town from Cincinnati. He moved to Cincinnati during his senior year, when his dad got transferred. He finished his senior year, and then for college he went to the University of Cincinnati since it was close to his family. He wanted to get out of Ohio so badly, but he couldn't because of his mom. His mom had been diagnosed with cancer when Blaine was close to finishing his senior year in high school. He knew that he needed to help his dad with his little sister, and make sure that his mom was okay. His mom insisted that he go to New York once he got his acceptance letter in the mail, but he knew that he couldn't leave. Blaine ended up getting his masters in business, and was now working for a big business company, hoping that he would get enough experience to help him start his own successful business. While Blaine enjoyed his work, music was always his first love. He made as much time as possible to play, whether it was at a local bar, or just in his own home. Blaine was on his way to a conference in Toledo, but decided to leave a few days early to stop at Lima to see family and old friends.

"Anderson, is that you," Puck yelling across the bar, recognizing his old friend from high school.

Blaine had been deep in his thoughts, wondering where he would be now if he would have gone to New York, when he had heard his last name being yelled out. He then turned around to find the whole entire former McKinley glee club in the bar. Blaine had received an invitation like the rest of the group had, but he figured that he would be caught up in work, so he just told Mr. Schuester that he wouldn't be able to make it.

"Hey guys! I didn't see you guys when I walked in."

"How have you been Blaine? I thought that you said you wouldn't be able to make it tonight," said Mr. Schuester, who had stood up to shake Blaine's hand.

"Yeah, originally I wasn't but then I found out that I have a conference in Toledo, so I decided to leave early and come visit Lima for a little bit. I totally forgot that today was the reunion, if I would have remembered I would have made sure I was here on time."

"Nah, it's cool man, at least you're here now," said Finn giving Blaine a bro shake.

Kurt was the only one that didn't get up to greet Blaine; instead Kurt just pretended to be ordering another drink from Ginny. Blaine noticed, but pretended to not notice at all. Blaine then took the seat that Puck pulled over for him, right next to Finn. Blaine wasn't sure what Finn thought about Blaine, but by the way Finn greeted him, he figured that Finn wasn't holding any grudges.

"Hey Rachel! So how has living the life in the NYC been," asked Blaine.

"Oh, it's just spectacular! I love living in the city with all of the bright lights! It's everything I have ever imagined! How has Cincinnati been?"

"It's been pretty good. I'm just trying to get good experience in the business world so I can then start my own business."

"That's great! What kind of business do you plan on starting?"

"I was thinking about maybe like a music store or maybe even a record label. I've been going back and forth between the two."

"Both ideas sound wonderful! So you definitely want to do something with music?"

"Oh yeah definitely. Music has always been there for me, and it's something that I love doing!"

After all of the conversations began to die down, Blaine was starting to feel like he just couldn't hold it in anymore. But how was he supposed to say this without it being weird? That's it! Blaine came up with the perfect solution. Why not just say it like they would in glee club?

Blaine got up from his seat and bent down right behind Puck's seat and asked, "Hey, do you mind if I sing a song?"

"Nah man, go for it. You can tell Dewey the DJ what song you want, or you can use my guitar back there," Puck responded, pointing to the stage.

Blaine grabbed the guitar that was in the corner, behind Dewey and the turntables. He then grabbed a stool that was right next to where the guitar had previously been, and brought it to the front and center of the stage.

"Alright so I'm going to do a strip down version of a 80s' song I've been working on, and I'm going to change a few words to fit my situation, so I hope you guys like this," Blaine said sitting down on the stool. Blaine then started to strum the guitar strings and he took a deep breath before he started to sing.

_I walk along the city streets, you used to walk along with me,  
>And every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be<br>Well, how can I forget you, boy, when there is Always something there to remind me  
>Always something there to remind me<em>

_When shadows fall, __I pass a small cafe where we would dance at night  
>And I can't help recalling how it felt to kiss and hold you tight<br>Well, how can I forget you, boy, when there is  
>Always something there to remind me<br>Always something there to remind me_

_I was born to love him, and I will never be free  
>You'll always be a part of me<em>

_If you should find you miss the sweet and tender love we used to share  
>Just go back to the places where we used to go and I'll be there<br>Well, how can I forget you, boy, when there is  
>Always something there to remind me<br>Always something there to remind me_

_I was born to love him, and I will never be free  
>You'll always be a part of me 'cause there is Always something there to remind me<br>Always something there to remind me_

_Always something there to remind me  
>Always something there to remind me<br>Always something there to remind me_

Kurt just sat there with his mouth, shaped like an o. He probably looked like a complete idiot, but he mind was racing with a million thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but basketball is now over, but now I'm on to softball! The song that Blaine sang is "Always Something There to Remind Me" by Naked Eyes. As always, reviews are appreciated! :)<strong>


	8. Kiss Me

Blaine then stepped off of the stage and went over to where Kurt was sitting. Kurt still had the shocked expression on his face when Blaine was standing in front of him.

"I know that when you graduated from high school that we went our separate ways. You moved to New York, while I was stuck in Ohio. It killed me not being able to be there with you in New York. Not being able to experience New York together, but that is in the past. And I know that I can't change the past, and that's why I want to be able to have a future with you. So, Kurt Hummel, will you take me back?"

All eyes were on Kurt waiting to hear what his answer was. For Blaine, it felt like it was taking Kurt a million years to answer him.

"Are-Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I'm sure. If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be standing here in front of you. After all... I'm just a boy, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love him."

That was the famous line with a twist to it to fix the situation, from the movie _Notting Hill _that they used to watch all of the time. Kurt adored Julia Roberts and made Blaine watch it one night and Blaine ended up liking the movie so much that they watched it millions of times after that. Every bone in Kurt's body was telling him to jump out of his seat and scream yes! But then there was something holding him back. He couldn't help but think back to when he and Blaine had broken up. It had been a horrible break-up for Kurt, considering it was his first. He kept on thinking to himself that he wouldn't be able to handle another break-up with Blaine. But then that didn't mean that they would have to break-up. But how would they make this work with Kurt living in New York, and Blaine in Cincinnati? But then Kurt remembered a quote that he had always liked, "You don't chose love, love chooses you."

"Yes Blaine Anderson, I will take you back!"

Everybody had been on the edge of their seats, waiting for Kurt's answer as if they were eagerly watching a movie. The bar then erupted with cheers from the former glee club. The new, happy couple then sat next to each other for the rest of the night, not wanting to waste a single moment not being together.

"Alright who wants to go next," Mr. Schue said as if there were back in the choir room.

"Ummmm…. how about you Quinn?"

Before Quinn could even answer Mr. Schue, everybody at the table started to bang their fists on the table and repeatedly shout "Quinn". Quinn then decided that she had no choice but to sing. As soon as Quinn stood up from her chair, the cheers changed from shouting her name to cheering "yay!" Quinn had the perfect song in mind; it was the song that she and Finn had their first kiss during one of the slow dances at a school dance.

"This song is dedicated to my husband Finn and anybody else out there that is in love."

Kurt then laid his head on to Blaine's shoulder, which fit perfectly. Rachel then looked at Puck, contemplating whether she had made the right decision. Mercedes got more comfortable with Shane's arm around her, and Kelly and Sam scooted their chairs so that they were closer together. Quinn then started to sing.

_Oh kiss me out of the bearded barley,  
>Nightly , beside the green, green grass<br>Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
>You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress<em>

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
><em>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<em>  
><em>Lift your open hand<em>  
><em>Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance<em>  
><em>Silvermoon's sparkling,<em>  
><em>So kiss me<em>

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_  
><em>Swing me , upon its hanging tire<em>  
><em>Bring, bring , bring your flowered hat<em>  
><em>We'll take the trail marked on your father's map<em>

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
><em>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<em>  
><em>Lift your open hand<em>  
><em>Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance<em>  
><em>Silvermoon's sparkling,<em>  
><em>So kiss me<em>

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
><em>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<em>  
><em>Lift your open hand<em>  
><em>Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance<em>  
><em>Silvermoon's sparkling,<em>  
><em>So kiss me<em>  
><em>So kiss me<em>  
><em>So kiss me<em>

The bar was then filled with applause, not just from the former glee club, but also everyone in the bar including the drunks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so this chapter is sorta short, but I promise there will be more puckleberry soon! I just decided to branch out and focus on some of the other characters and make some suspense to what is going to happen to them! The song was "Kiss Me" by Sixpence for the Richer. Please review!<strong>


	9. The Secret Plan

"That was such a great job Quinn," Finn exclaimed while giving Quinn a huge hug.

"I couldn't have done it without. You're like my rock, and I could never thank you enough. Despite all of our fights, you still love me. And that's the best thing someone could ever do for me," said Quinn.

Finn knew how to be supportive. He was so supportive of Rachel when they were together and even after they broke up. That was Finn's best quality. Being able to be supportive of the people he cared about.

"Alright, you two love birds you can cut it out," said Artie while Finn and Quinn were kissing.

After Artie's remark, they broke apart and went back to their seats. Rachel and Puck were thinking the same exact thing. Why couldn't they have that? It seemed like every guy Rachel had a relationship with, ended up breaking her heart, or wanted to change her. She was Rachel Berry, and nobody would change that. She loved her life. After all, she did risk everything for it. She left everything she knew, and moved to a new city with only two people she knew. Sure, she was a star on stage, but it seemed like nobody really cared about her when she wasn't on stage. Santana was normally at the hospital, and Kurt was normally out shopping or designing new clothes. She just wanted someone to hold her at night, and make her feel beautiful. She had felt that when she was with Finn, but it just seemed like it never really was going to work out. Even though Noah always had his bad reputation, he had that soft side that not a lot of people normally saw. Rachel saw it, and Quinn had seen it with Beth, but Noah never wanted to get close to people, if they were just going to run away once they got to know him, just like his dad had. Rachel knew about this, because even before they had become a couple, Noah would tell her everything, because he trusted her, which was hard for him to do. He trusted her because he knew that she wouldn't go running to her friends and tell them everything, like normal gossiping teenage girls would do. That was what Puck liked best about Rachel, about how he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him for it. Maybe he had made a mistake by not running to New York with her. But when he got his football scholarship to Nebraska, she told him that there was no way that she was going to let him let this offer go to waste.

Rachel was interrupted with her thoughts by Santana who kept on saying her name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say Santana?"

"Well, before I had to say your name a million times and wave my hand in front of your face, I was asking you if you wanted to go outside and talk. I was going to light up a cigarette."

"How many times do we have to have this talk Santana? NO MORE CIGARETTES!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It just with the whole being back here and being with people I haven't seen in six years, and the whole you and Puckerman issue, it's very stressful."

"Well that is no excuse, and what do you mean by mine and Noah's issue? We are friends and that is it!"

"Uh huh sure Rachel, just like you were just friends when you got disappointed that he got the same thing that you guys used to get at Breadstix's, and when you looked at him like you were thinking that you might have said a mistake by rejecting him. I know both you and Puckerman, and he totally has the hots for you and you have the hots for him! You would have to be totally blind to not notice it! I'm sure if you asked anyone here, they would say that they knew that you liked each other."

"That's just a bunch of non sense Santana. Anyways, I don't make it that obvious when I like a person. Wait, do I?"

"Oh, please honey, I can read you like a freaking book! Just go over there to Puckerman and tell him how you feel!"

"That would be totally childish Santana! And now if you would excuse me, I will be going to the ladies room and I better not come back out here and find you smoking!"

"Okay whatever mom!"

Rachel then turned around and starting walking to the bathroom. All Santana could think of, was to tell Finn. She had tried her part, and now it was up to Finn to try his end of the deal.

"Yo, Hudson!"

Finn then turned his head so his focus was on the Latina who was calling his name. Santana then walked closer to him.

She then whispered into his ear, "It's not working! I think she is worried that he doesn't like her back so now it's your turn to try to convince Puck."

"Alright on it," Finn responded to Santana. Finn then turned to Puck who was in the middle of a conversation with Mr. Schue.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue but I need to bring Puck outside with me to have a talk. We have to talk about, ummmm ummmm, me wanting to work here!"

"Be my guest Finn, we were just finishing up with our conversation anyways," Mr. Schue responded.

Puck then got up from his seat walking behind Finn, knowing that there was a different reason why Finn wanted to talk to him. As soon as they got outside of the bar, Puck couldn't take it anymore and wanted to know the real reason.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Okay so you know that I know Rachel really well, right?"

Puck gave Finn a nod.

"Well, okay so you guys need to get back together."

"Thank you captain obvious why do you think I sang her that song earlier?"

"I don't know man, but seriously you guys need to make up otherwise Santana will probably kick both of our asses."

"Yeah I know, wait… why would Santana kick our asses?"

"Well, okay, you can't tell her I told you this, but we kinda had a plan made before the reunion to bring you guys back together. Santana had called Quinn with the idea and I couldn't say no to Quinn."

"Man, dude you are whipped. Well, anyways, I appreciate the effort man," Puck said, patting Finn's right shoulder.

"Just listen to me man. I know Rachel just as well as you do. Can't you tell that she's hurting? Like something she wants but can't have, and Rachel normally gets what she wants. That thing that she wants is you man," Finn said by pointing his finger at Puck.

"I don't know man. It's been six years since I last saw her, and a lot has changed. Beth is already in second grade, why would Rachel want to be with a loser like me?"

Luckily, Shelby moved back to Lima a year after Puck came back to Lima so he saw Beth a lot. He would babysit Beth whenever Shelby needed it, and he often saw her on the weekends and he loved it. But most of the time when girls found out he already had a kid, they ran. Puck just started to believe that he really was a Lima Loser.

"Rachel doesn't care about that. She loves kids, and you know that wouldn't matter with her. Rachel is like a diamond. It can sometimes be hard to tell which girls are fake and real, but Rachel is the real deal. She sparkles in the spotlight, and can be hard to break. And that's what you need man. Don't just think about what Rachel needs, also think about what you need."

"Thanks, man. I guess I just needed someone to tell me what I was feeling was real and I wasn't just making it up in my head."

"Good job man! Now go in there and get your girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to anyone that has reviewed, favorited, andor alerted this story! It means so much to me! Sorry it took awhile for me to upload this chapter, I've been so busy with school and sports! Enjoy! :)**


	10. An Unwanted Guest

Puck practically ran inside the bar to tell Rachel how he felt but then he stopped completely in his tracks because he saw her talking to him. It was the one and only Jesse St. James. Puck must have missed it when Jesse had walked in because he probably would have made sure that Jesse wouldn't get near Rachel. Puck then tried to keep his cool and walked over to where Jesse and Rachel were sitting at the bar.

"I always knew that you would become a Broadway star," Jesse told Rachel.

"Oh, hey there Jesse. I must have missed it when you had walked in," said Puck, "Otherwise, I would have made sure that I was the first and last thing you saw in my bar."

"I should have guessed this was your bar. It reeks of failure just like you do. I was just catching up with Rach here, got a problem with that," said Jesse, who stood up from the bar stool he was sitting on.

"Actually yeah I do have a problem," Puck said taking a step closer to Jesse.

"Oh yeah, and what would that problem be? I see that Rachel here doesn't have a wedding ring on and she didn't mention anything about a boyfriend, and unless you knocked her up like you knocked up Barbie over there in high school, she's completely fair game."

Puck and Jesse now stood with maybe a centimeter between each other faces. Finn saw what was going on when he came back into the bar. He rushed over and helped Rachel separate the two men apart.

"Dude, what has gotten in you? One minute you were ready to tell Rachel how you felt, and then next minute you were about to get in a fight."

Finn and Puck were now sitting at a table that was just a few tables away from the group. Finn figured Puck could calm down better if he was sitting down.

"I don't know man. It's just, he was flirting with Rachel so I went over to see what they were talking about. He insulted me and told me that unless I had knocked her up like I did to Quinn that she was fair game."

"Wait, what did he say about Quinn?"

"He called her like Barbie or something like that and talked about how I knocked her up."

"Oh, no he didn't. I am not afraid to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on him," said a very angry and slightly drunk Santana who was now standing behind Puck. Santana then walked over to where Jesse and Rachel were sitting.

"I hear that you insulted my friends Jesse St. Loser."

"I like that insult, very original Dora. And all I said to Mohawk boy over there was that he reeked of failure and that he shouldn't have a problem with me talking to Rachel unless he knocked her up like he knocked up Barbie back in high school."

"Number one: you do not insult my friends because only I'm allowed to do that, and number two: since you did insult them it looks like you're going to get a firsthand experience of what all goes on in Lima Heights."

"Oh, please you're a freaking girl. What are you going to do? Try to rip my hair out?"

"Both of you stop it! I do not want to remember this night as the night that all of my friends went to jail all because of a stupid fight," Rachel said, trying to stop them before anything serious was about to happen.

"Stay out of this Berry. We know that he can talk the talk, but can he really walk the walk?"

Rachel knew that Santana was furious whenever she called her Berry. She didn't know what to do because there's no way that she would be able to hold off Santana. Sam then walked over to see what was going on because he could tell that Santana was now like a ticking time bomb and they didn't have that much more time till she exploded.

"Come on Santana, just leave him alone. Don't give him what he wants, he's just going to egg you on even more," said Sam.

"Yeah that's right go back to your little table of losers where you belong," Jesse said as Santana was turning around to walk back to the table so she could cool off.

"Para su información, ganamos los Nacionales en nuestro último año de la escuela secundaria. Realmente nunca te gustó y cosas malas a te sucederá a te," Santana yelled at Jesse.

Thank god Sam was there to hold her back otherwise things could have gone very bad. Once Finn, Puck, and Mr. Schue understood what was going on, they came over to help Sam hold back Santana.

"While I enjoyed having a conversation with you, I think that it's time for you to go Jesse," said Rachel.

"Alright fine, but promise me you will call me tomorrow and we can meet somewhere for coffee and catch up some more."

"Okay I will."

Jesse then walked out of the bar and everyone was happy that that problem was now taken care of. Santana was then let go.

"Are you okay Santana," asked Mr. Schue.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

Santana then walked up to the stage and whispered to Dewey a song for him to play. Dewey then gave her a nod and started to type the name of the song into his laptop.

"I will like to dedicate this song to all of my friends because you have always been there for me especially when my alter ego Snix came out."

Santana then took a deep breath and was ready to sing.

_And I never thought I'd feel this way  
>And as far as I'm concerned<br>I'm glad I got the chance to say  
>That I do believe I love you<em>

_And if I should ever go away_  
><em>Well, then close your eyes and try to feel<em>  
><em>The way we do today<em>  
><em>And then if you can remember<em>

_Keep smilin', keep shinin'_  
><em>Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure<em>  
><em>That's what friends are for<em>  
><em>For good times and bad times<em>  
><em>I'll be on your side forever more<em>  
><em>That's what friends are for<em>

_Well, you came and opened me_  
><em>And now there's so much more I see<em>  
><em>And so by the way I thank you<em>

_Whoa, and then for the times when we're apart_  
><em>Well, then close your eyes and know<em>  
><em>These words are comin' from my heart<em>  
><em>And then if you can remember, oh<em>

_Keep smiling, keep shining_  
><em>Knowing you can always count<em> _on me, for sure_  
><em>That's what friends are for<em>  
><em>In good times, in bad times<em>  
><em>I'll be on your side forever more<em>  
><em>Oh, that's what friends are for<em>

_Whoa... oh... oh... keep smilin', keep shinin'_  
><em>Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure<em>  
><em>That's what friends are for<em>  
><em>For good times and bad times<em>  
><em>I'll be on your side forever more<em>  
><em>That's what friends are for<em>  
><em>Keep smilin', keep shinin'<em>  
><em>Knowin' you can always count on me, oh, for sure<em>  
><em>'Cause I tell you that's what friends are for<em>  
><em>For good times and for bad times<em>  
><em>I'll be on your side forever more<em>  
><em>That's what friends are for (That's what friends are for)<em>

_On me, for sure_  
><em>That's what friends are for<em>  
><em>Keep smilin', keep shinin'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation of what Santana said in Spanish: "For your information, we won the Nationals in our senior year of high school. I never really liked you and bad things will happen to you." I went to Google Translator for this so if it is wrong sorry I tried my best!<strong>

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! So I won't be able to update for a few weeks because I am going on vacation and my computer has to get fixed but I will try to write another chapter as soon as I get back! The song is That's What Friends Are For by Dionne Warwick and Friends! Enjoy! :)**


	11. Then There Were Five

After Santana had finished singing, Mike and Tina were the first ones who decided to go home. Everybody gave them hugs and said their goodbyes. Soon after Mike and Tina, slowly more and more people were going home for the night because most of them had to either work the next day or were just completely worn out. Soon enough it was just Puck, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Finn. Quinn had decided to go home but told Finn he could stay because he and Puck probably still had some stuff to catch up on. At first Finn told Quinn that they had already done that and he would go home with her, but it was the begging from Puck that made him stay.

"Who would have thought that it would be the five of us all hanging out together after all of the stuff we have done to each other in high school," said Kurt, remembering all of the slushies and name calling he had received in the past.

All of them were sitting around a table that became smaller and smaller as more and more people had left their group. All of them were a little drunk except for Kurt who knew he would have to be the responsible one just like he was back in high school.

"Yeah and who would have thought I would actually have made it on Broadway," Rachel said, thinking about how she was always told in high school she wouldn't make it.

"Nah, I always knew you would make it," Puck said before taking a drink from his bottle of beer.

"I mean seriously come on, back in high school I was this annoying girl who for some reason always talked about how I was Jewish and people were always telling me I was dreaming too big and that I didn't know what was really out there."

"Yeah, but that about you was what made me sure that you would be able to make it big. We all knew sometime or another, that out of all of us, you had the best chance of making something out of yourself."

Everybody else slowly nodded their heads, agreeing with Puck.

"I mean if you think about it Rachel, each time somebody tried to bring you down, you used that to your advantage and made yourself even better," said Santana.

Rachel had never really thought about her high school experience that way. In a way, all of those horrible experiences did help her have more determination and perseverance.

"I guess you guys are right. Thanks for always being there for me and believing in me even when I annoyed the crap out of you guys."

* * *

><p>It was now around 1am and the five of them were still going pretty strong. They would dance to some of the music then take a break and get a drink or two then go back to dancing if it was a good song. After taking a short break, the song "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen came on. It had been a few years now since that song had been popular but it still had the same effect on people now, you couldn't help but sing along to it. As soon as everybody heard the beginning of the song they all went to the dance floor and started to sing along to it as if they had just heard the song yesterday.<p>

_I threw a wish in the well,  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as it fell,  
>And now you're in my way<em>

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<br>I wasn't looking for this,  
>But now you're in my way<em>

_Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<em>

_Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>_  
><em>_It's hard to look right,  
><em>_At you baby,  
>But here's my number,<br>So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
><em>_So call me, maybe?__  
><em>_And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>

_You took your time with the call,  
>I took no time with the fall<br>You gave me nothing at all,  
>But still, you're in my way<em>_  
><em>_I beg, and borrow and steal  
>Have foresight and it's real<br>I didn't know I would feel it,  
><em>_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<em>

_Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>_  
><em>_It's hard to look right,  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>

_Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>_  
><em>_And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>__But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>

_Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>__I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so, so bad<em>_  
><em>_Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that  
>I missed you so, so bad<em>

_It's hard to look right,  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>

_Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>_  
><em>_And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>

_Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so, so bad<em>_  
><em>_Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

After the song finished, everybody went back to sit down to take a break from dancing and get some more drinks. Puck offered this time considering it was probably his turn. As soon as Puck was about a good ten feet away, Santana told Rachel to come to the bathroom with her. Rachel didn't try to protest knowing from experience.

The bathroom was a small bathroom with only three stalls in it. The walls were painted a dark red and the tile on the floor was black.

"Okay so when are you going to make your move on Puckerman," Santana asked as she was looking in the mirror fixing her hair as Rachel was doing the same.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Santana."

Both of the ladies were finished with fixing their hair and were now facing each other. A middle-aged woman with blonde hair came in to use the restroom.

"Cut the act Rach. I self-proclaim myself as your wing-woman, and as part of my duties as your wing-woman it's my job to make sure you make a move on Puckerman since you totally have the hots for him. And there's no point in arguing with me 'cause you and I both know that I'm right."

"I don't know. What if he doesn't like me? I can't take that kind of rejection."

"Are you listening to what you're saying? You're freaking Rachel Berry, Broadway star, who can get anything she wants as long as she puts her mind to it. If you actually had time to go out in New York, all of the guys would be begging to have your number. Puck sang a song for you tonight and you totally shut him down. Why the hell would he sing a song for you if he didn't have feelings for you?"

"I know that but…"

"But what?"

"We live 600 miles apart. There's no way we will be able to make it work."

The middle-aged woman now came out of the stall and went to the sink where Rachel and Santana were talking. Rachel and Santana moved aside so the woman would be able to wash her hands.

"You guys did pretty well when you lived 1300 miles apart when he was at school. Let's face it, Puck loved you way more than Finn ever did."

"I know it's none of my business, but it sounds like this boy is really into you. Trust me honey, I've had my fair share of relationships with men," said the woman to Rachel. The woman then opened the door and walked out of the restroom.

"See! Even a completely stranger sees what everybody else sees and she only overheard us talking!"

"Whatever, Santana let me think about it and we should probably be getting back to the boys so they don't think something bad is going on."

Rachel then held open the door for her and Santana as they walked out of the restroom. When they got back to the table, Puck and Finn were talking about sports while Kurt sat there, drinking his cup of water. Kurt noticed Santana and Rachel walking back to the table; grateful he didn't have to sit there and listen to the boys talk about sports and pretend to be somewhat interested.

"Thank god you two are back! I didn't know how much longer I could take listening to these two talk!"

"Hey," Finn said, a little offended.

The group had a few more rounds of beers and shots. Puck didn't have as much because he knew it would be a rough next morning if he did.

"I'm going to take a quick, little break, but here's a slow one to slow things down," DJ Dewey said into the microphone. He then clicked the name of the song on his laptop, and then he went to the bar to get a bottle of water. The song was "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. Puck then got up from his seat and walked over to where Rachel was sitting.

"May I have this dance," Puck asked, holding his hand out to Rachel.

"Yes you may."

Rachel then looked back at Kurt and Santana as she got up from her seat. Kurt gave her two thumbs up while Santana winked at her. They got to the dance floor where there were two other couples dancing who both seemed to be drunk. Puck took Rachel's right hand with his left, and held it out like older couples did in most of the movies. He then put his right hand on her upper back while she gripped his shoulder with her left hand. Even though they weren't as drunk as the other couples, their dancing was a little sloppy.

"You know, I've missed this," Puck said, just above a whisper to Rachel.

"Yeah, me too," Rachel replied, it was mostly the alcohol talking because Rachel would have never told that to Noah if she had been sober.

"You do?"

"Of course I do Noah. You were my everything. You know after we broke up, I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll, and muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart because they all reminded me of you."

"Yeah and I couldn't listen to a show tune, look at a star, or watch a musical because they all reminded me of you. Rachel, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Why did you ever break up with me?"

Rachel then all of a sudden didn't feel well and Puck noticed. He took her over to the table where Finn, Kurt, and Santana were chatting. They had been watching the two dance, but as soon as they saw them stop dancing, they tried to act as normal as possible. Puck got Rachel a bottle of water and made her drink it. Puck knew she needed rest and told the others that he would take her back to his place since it wasn't that far away. Puck didn't really leave them a choice, because as soon as he said that he grabbed her purse and made his way to the door to get a cab to take them back to his place.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took me so long to update! I've been super busy, but I somehow found the time to write this and it's the longest chapter so far! The song was "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. I do not own anything!<strong>


	12. The Morning After

Rachel woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar setting. When she opened her eyes, she found that she was not in her hotel room or even her old bedroom at her fathers' house. Rachel was wearing a large black t-shirt that was obviously not hers. Rachel felt like she slept like a baby, but now had a massive headache. She was at what seemed like a comfortable size apartment and most of the walls were covered with bricks. She woke up to the sound of the shower and someone singing. It took her a few seconds to realize who it was. It was Noah singing one of her all time favorite non-Broadway songs.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<em>

The shower then turned off, but the singing didn't stop. Rachel loved listening to his singing voice and thought he had a really unique tone compared to the current successful recording artists. Puck then walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on that covered him from his waist to just above his knee.

"Ah look who has decided to wake up today," Puck said when he had stopped singing and had noticed that Rachel was awake, "I hope I didn't wake you up when I was singing."

"No you didn't, and I feel like my head is pounding and will explode any minute now."

"Haha that is what happens when people get hangovers."

"I really don't remember drinking that much."

"Oh trust me, you had a lot to drink last night Rach," Puck said pulling out clothes to wear that were in his dresser.

"Is this your t-shirt I'm wearing?"

"Haha yeah it is. Last night when I brought you here, I was in the kitchen making you some tea and when I brought it to you, you had changed out of your clothes and into that t-shirt."

"Noah, we didn't you know…"

"Oh course not Rach; I would never want to take advantage of you like that. Even though you did mention it, but then the next second you were out."

"I would like to apologize for my childish behavior last night," but Puck stopped her before she could continue.

"It happens to everybody, it wouldn't be the first time that it happened to a girl I was with. Anyways, I'm going to change and you need to change because we're meeting almost everybody for brunch in like ten minutes."

Rachel nodded and then looked at her phone that was on the table beside the bed. Her phone had a little over forty percent left and then she looked at the time. It was 11:30am. There's no way it was 11:30am. It was impossible because Rachel Berry rarely sleeps in a minute past 7:00am. This had to be a Rachel Berry record because the latest she had ever slept in before was 8:00am. Rachel then started to take off the t-shirt she was wearing and putting on her clothes from last night. Puck had gone into the bathroom to change because he didn't want to make Rachel feel uncomfortable. As Rachel was pulling her dress up, Puck opened the bathroom door without even thinking about it. He then quickly realized his mistake and covered his eyes with both of his hands.

"I'm so sorry Rachel I totally forgot that you were changing. I'll just go back in the bathroom until you tell me you are finished."

Puck started to walk backwards, back into the bathroom, with his hands still covering his eyes.

"No, wait! I need help!"

"I mean are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Noah. I just need you to help me zip up my dress."

"Alright okay, umm I'm taking my hands off of my eyes," Puck was now documenting every move he made.

"Just hurry up Noah so we're not late!"

Puck then opened his eyes that had been squeezed shut. Rachel had turned around so her back was now facing Puck. He then walked towards her and concentrated on the zipper. After a bit of struggling, Puck finally got the zipper zipped. Rachel then turned around to thank Puck.

"Thank you Noah."

"You're welcome."

Noah was staring into her beautiful brown eyes. She was staring right back at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. Just as he was about to close his eyes, lean in and kiss her, her phone started to ring. Her ringtone was of course Barbra singing "Don't Rain on my Parade". Rachel was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice that her phone was ringing.

"Uh, your phone is ringing, you should probably at least see who it is," Puck said that made Rachel snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah right."

Rachel felt sheepishly that she hadn't even notice that her phone was ringing. She then went over to her phone and saw that it was Santana calling. Of course it was Santana.

"Hello?"

"Where are you and Puckerman? Everybody is here and waiting for you guys to get here!"

"We will be there shortly. I had some trouble getting dressed and Noah had to help me."

"Wanky. But seriously you guys better get heres soon cause I'm starving and you know how I get when I'm hungry."

"Yes we have had some very bad experiences when you didn't get to eat. We'll see you guys in a few minutes. Goodbye San."

Rachel then hit end on her phone once Santana said goodbye back.

"I guess that's my cue to get the keys," said Puck and Rachel nodded.

Puck was wearing a black v-neck that was somewhat tight on his muscles and jeans. He figured that since they were only going to brunch he didn't really have to dress up.

"I really like your place Noah," Rachel said as they were getting into Noah's old Ford red pick-up truck.

"Thanks, it used to be an old firehouse station back in the day," Puck told Rachel as they were buckling their seatbelts, "I bought it from a friend of my mom's and he was able to give it to me for a cheap price. So I fixed up a few things that needed to be fixed, and the rest is history."

The car ride was a little quiet which made things a little awkward, but then they arrived at the small diner that the group was meeting at. Since some of the group from last night had to work it was only Santana, Kurt, Quinn, Finn, Sam, his girlfriend Kelly, Artie, Mercedes, Puck, and Rachel meeting for brunch.

Puck opened the door to the diner for Rachel, and Rachel thanked him. They both began to scan the diner to find where the group was sitting. The diner was an old diner that had a 1960s' feel to it. Most of the tables and chairs were outdated, but were still in good condition. Puck then spotted the group in the back right corner of the diner and pointed it out to Rachel who then led the way. There were only two seats left and they were across from each other on the end. Rachel took the seat that was next to Kurt, and Puck sat next to Finn. Everybody was wearing comfortable clothes except from Rachel who had to wear her outfit from last night. There was small talk at the table while everybody was looking over the menu.

After everyone ordered, it was silent for a few minutes. Nobody was quite sure what to say to break the awkward silence.

"Has anybody heard anything from Joe Hart, Rory Flanagan, or Sugar Motta," Artie asked, breaking the silence.

"Last time I heard, Joe was working as a physical therapist just outside of Lima," said Finn.

"Yeah, last I heard, Rory went back to Ireland and hasn't been back since," Sam interjected.

"Someone told me that Sugar ended up marrying a NBA player that plays for the Cleveland Cavaliers, and they have their own reality show on one of those weird channels. But then I also heard that they were having issues because she was spending too much money," Quinn said.

"What about Lauren Zizes," asked Mercedes.

"She actually wrote me an email saying that she had opened up a gym for girls who wrestle in Columbus," Puck said. Even though, he and Zizes had history, they ended up becoming good friends and emailed each other every once in awhile about what was going on in their lives.

Another silence then fell upon the group. Then a little, blonde haired boy, who looked like he was maybe seven, walked over to the table that the group was sitting at. He went straight to where Puck was and tapped his arm.

"Excuse mister, but are you Noah Puckerman," the little boy asked.

Puck then turned to face him and said, "Yes I am. What's your name?"

"My name is Drew and I was wondering if I could have your autograph?"

The little boy then handed Puck a napkin and a pen. This happened to Puck a lot, at least it had when he first moved back to Lima, but it had been awhile since someone had actually recognized him.

"Of course man! Do you like playing football," Puck asked the boy as he was writing on the napkin.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at it," the boy said while he was staring down at him feet.

"You wanna hear a secret?"

This caught the boy's attention, and his face brightened up. He looked up to Puck with his big blue eyes, and took a step closer to Puck.

"I wasn't very good at football when I was your age either, but you wanna know what I did to get better?"

Puck was now looking at the little boy and the little boy then nodded his head.

"I did my best every time I played, and I always listened to my coaches. Now can you do that for me Drew?"

The little boy nodded excitedly with a big smile on his face. Puck handed the napkin back to him that had his autograph and a good luck message on it.

"I am so sorry that he bothered you," said the little boy's mom who ran up as soon as she saw her son talking to Puck, "You are his favorite football player ever since he saw a re-run of one of your games."

"Don't worry about! I'm always happy to meet a fan!"

"Now what do you say to him Drew?"

"Thank you!"

"No problem, little dude," Puck said with a big smile on his face.

The little boy and his mother then walked back to their table and Puck turned to face the group.

"Who knew Puckerman actually had a heart," Santana said, who wouldn't really admit it, but found what had just happened completely adorable like everyone else did.

"That was really sweet of you Noah," Rachel told him and Puck nodded back. Rachel's heart had definitely melted when she saw how Noah had acted towards the little boy. Maybe he really wasn't like the player he had been like in high school before him and Rachel had started dating.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who reads this story! The song is "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain, and I planned on using this before I saw Blake sing it on The Glee Project which by the way I was totally rooting for Aylin! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestionscomments tell me in a review!**


End file.
